Just a thought, Jeeves
by RevyHime
Summary: When Jeeves arrives back from his vacation, it is to find that Bertie Wooster has made a new friend nicknamed Migsy. Only problem is Migsy turns out nothing like he expected. Follow the story of mischief and love. JeevesXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeeves or Wooster, they are the property of P.G. Wodehouse.**

**Prologue: Dear friend, Migsy **

When Jeeves returned from his holiday, he was shocked to find the unexpected. Once he had rung the doorbell he was greeted by his gentleman, Bertram Wooster. What was unexpected was that for the first time in years there was no sign that Bertie Wooster had attempted some drastic change to his outward appearance. Indeed there was no strange hat, no lip fuzz, no odd jacket, no bright unseemly tie, no monogrammed handkerchief...

In fact the ensemble he now wore seemed quite in order.

"Oh, Jeeves!"

"Hello, Sir," Jeeves greeted taking off his bowlers hat, hand picking up his plain brown suit-case.

"Good to have you back!" Wooster grinned joyfully letting in his valet.

"It's good to be back, Sir," Jeeves walked into the fancy apartment and eyed everything.

"So how was the trip, Jeeves? How's the family and all that?"

"They are very well, thank you, Sir." Jeeves popped his head into the main bedroom and analysed the area. Everything was in perfect order and even seemed, dare he think it? Clean?

"Yes well that's rather good to hear." Wooster went to assume his perch by the piano.

"And may I ask, Sir?" Jeeves glanced in the kitchen, only to be met by the same normalcy that existed throughout the flat. "How were things while I was away?"

"Oh, quite exciting Jeeves! I made a new friend. Ol' Migsy. Yes Migsy and I have had a joyous time!" Wooster smiled as if reminiscing while playing a new tune on the ebony and ivory keys.

"Migsy, Sir?"

"Yes, Ol' Migsy. We met at Totleigh Towers. A very interesting visit in which Migsy and I bonded quite excessively. It was only a weekend then but in that time quite a lot of fascinating events occurred. I got engaged. I must say it was the most dangerously close I have ever gotten to being un-bachelored, Jeeves."

"That so Sir?" Jeeves raised his eyebrows at the bomb of information.

"Yes, I was standing in front of the Vicar all dressed up as a groom ready to be snuffed in the betrothed way, when Migsy stopped the whole thing!"

"Migsy, Sir?"

"Yes, Migsy. For that, forgiveness could almost be thrown down for Migsy destroying my hat."

"Your hat, Sir?"

"Yes. Migsy insisted that being in the country gave no excuse at all to be seen wearing a cowboy hat."

At that comment Jeeves eyes grew quite large as if being frightened.

"Well Migsy insisted I stop wearing, as it was referred to, the 'monstrosity', and when I declined said advice, the cocky thing got hold of it and burnt it."

"What a relief, Sir." Jeeves breathed a deep sigh.

"Oh come now, Jeeves! Then again, I did come to find Migsy to have similar thought's and fancies like you."

"Indeed, Sir?"

"Indeed, Jeeves. You, as you often do, are most likely wondering how I managed to keep my nose clean and intact during your absence. And although I would be all too grateful to tell you it was all my own doing, I find I will have to be honest on this occasion and say that I had help."

"Migsy, Sir?"

"Indeed, Migsy. Wonderful person, you know. And intelligent. A psychology scholar, writes novels and all that. Even saved me from Florence, Madeline, Spode and Lord Basset."

"Quite, heroic, Sir."

"Yes, quite." Wooster glowed with a sort of pride.

"Oh, and you'll get to meet Migsy this afternoon, Jeeves."

"Will, I Sir?"

"Yes. We are having dinner together this evening here at the apartment."

"Very good, Sir. What would you have served as way of meal this evening?"

"Oh, no need to fuss, Jeeves. Migsy heard you were returning today and thought you'd be tired after your trip. Migsy will be the cook this evening and you will be enjoying it with us."

"Well that's a pleasant surprise and an honour Sir."

"The surprise is still to come Jeeves. For the first time someone will be seated at this table who actually reads the same stuff you do."

That evening Jeeves returned from Junior Ganymede Club to the apartment. Wooster had insisted he go catch up with his 'chums' while things were prepared.

Jeeves opened the door to find his Master lazing in an armchair with a pre-dinner drink in hand. Not to be missed was the perfectly laid dinning table and the delectable scent in the air. Also notable were the fresh flowers in the vase.

"Oh, what-o' Jeeves."

"Evening, Sir."

"Have fun with the ol' youngens Ganymedes?"

"Quite, Sir. I trust then Sir, that Mister Migsy is here?"

"Oh, yes, but ..." Woosters words were cut off short when the flap door to the kitchen opened.

"Ah! Migsy," Wooster came forward, while his valet stood stock still at the sight before him.

"Migsy, this is my valet and trusted confidant, Jeeves. Jeeves this is my good friend Migsy."

Migsy held out a hand in welcome to Jeeves. "I'm also known to everyone else as Marilyn Imogene Robinson." Migsy was none other than a young, beautiful woman!

* * *

**Addicted after watching the whole Jeeves and Wooster series, I thought I'd take a whack at writing a fic for it. **

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The brilliance that is Jeeves does not belong to me. **

**Fanfic fact: An attempt at drawing Migsy and Jeeves can be seen on my deviant art account. The link can be found on my profile page.**

**Chapter 1: Tales of Totleigh**

"So I understand Miss Robinson, that you and Mister Wooster had quite a weekend at Totleigh Towers?" Jeeves had recovered his composure as a gentleman should, and despite the bombshell of 'Migsy' turning out to be a Miss instead of a Sir, things were going quite well. But Jeeves was not deceived, he knew very well that his Master had forgone the mentioning of his new friend's gender for a reason.

Now that the three of them were sitting at the table appreciating the delectable meal that had been prepared by the lady before him, Jeeves thought it was about time to investigate the situation of Miss Robinson and his gentleman.

"Oh, yes. It was full of unexpected events. It was terrifying, exciting, horrifying and all the while, very amusing."

"Ha! Oh, that is true ol' beam. Remember how Spode chased after you the moment after you opened your mouth?"

"How could I forget," Miss Robinson turned her eyes to Jeeves. "That was the horrifying part. Apparently I was the first woman Rodrick Spode had ever encountered, to have had an academic opinion on politics." While the conversation had progressed, Jeeves had taken to analysing how the Lady presented herself.

"That would, indeed be the trait that he would find most intriguing," Jeeves added. Miss Robinson was a petite woman in frame. Slightly shorter than most women but she had far more womanly curves that were in proportion with her body. Definitely the type of body that would draw all male eyes in her direction as she walked down the street.

"Intrigue is not the word Jeeves," Wooster cut in. "More than that. Spode obsessed, fawned, begged, pleaded, kneeled, amoured, wooed and whole heatedly stalked Migsy to a frenzy."

"Yes. He did seem rather keen. Much like you on the first day we met."

Jeeves listened for a moment more intently. This was the information he sought after.

"Yes, well, it didn't last very long did it?" Bertie chortled good-naturally.

Jeeves for a brief moment returned to his inspections of the woman. Her face was like a china-doll, perfect in every way. She had full pouty lips, a delicate nose, rosy cheeks and mystical eyes. Those eyes were a bewitching hue of green and blue, much like the sea. They sparkled with intelligence and mischief. Yes, Jeeves thought, that is a face that befuddles a man's speech and causes words, that are better to be unspoken, to drop before her in surrender.

"Well Bertie, how was I to feel. You had only known me half an hour and already you had proposed!"

Unfortuatous circumstances had lead Jeeves to take a sip of wine at that exact moment which he choked on once Miss Robinson had let those words fly.

"Are you alright Jeeves?" Wooster asked before continuing with the discussion at hand.

"You hardly gave a man a chance Migsy, and even my proposal was short lived. The second it had leapt forth out of my mouth you declined it with a single word that crushed my heart where it sat in my chest like a steam engine ploughing through."

At these words Jeeves heaved a sigh of relief, although no one could honestly decipher this as he still had a rather severe tickling in the back of his throat. At that moment a glass of chilled water was placed before him. When he looked up, Miss Robinson smiled sincerely before returning to the topic at hand. Yes, indeed, that smile was one that could kill or resurrect a man. It could be very dangerous depending on how it was used.

"Well your reputation preceded you by fifteen minutes, so my apologies Bertie. But it all worked out in the end."

"Yes, quite. A Predicament indeed Jeeves. While Migsy was being pursued by Spode, I was staring down horror's doorstep at Madeline. Seeing as her fiancé had run after another woman she, yet again, progressed to assume I loved her and as such, we should then marry. It was the evening of the first day at Totleigh Towers that Migsy and I both found ourselves hiding in the kitchen, that we came up with an ingenious plan."

"Or at least we thought it was ingenious at the time. I have the feeling that desperation had a good deal of influence on the matter. After all, our marvellous plan reared its head and bit us towards the end."

"Yes well, it was dealt with in the end. It turns out that my eager betrothal offer gave us quite a grand idea. The next morning we announced we were engaged and the news caused quite some chaos for Spode and Madeline and left us at ease."

"Of course that did not stop them from attempting to win us back. That afternoon was quite hellish once again."

"Ah, yes. You remember Madeline's love of writing poetry Jeeves, or rather, her version with it."

"Yes, Sir. Quite."

"Well she bombarded me with a series of humdingers Jeeves. And her metaphorsising has grown in its absurdity. This time I had to hear all about the love of shy moon and brave mister sun. And there was that other one about, what's-it? Oh, right! The Cuddles of Buddles the Rabbit."

"Sounds most fascinating Sir."

"Don't be snide Jeeves. It was torture! Mind, it was a whole lot better than what Spode had planned for Migsy," Wooster could not continue further than that, as the topic seemed to tickle his fancy enough for him to break off into a series of chortles.

"The Earl planned something for Miss Robinson?" Jeeves glanced in the direction of the lady in question as it appeared his Master had difficulty continuing.

"Yes. Well Bertie tells me you are familiar with the Ulielie tale Mister Jeeves,"

"Yes quite madam."

"Well as it would appear, Sir Rodrick Spode still has quite a fancy for ladies under-garments. In way of attempting to persuade me against Bertie, he sought my favour by making me an under-garment." At this point Wooster gave a loud guffaw and tried to quiet himself down.

After giving him a disparaging look that could not truly hide her own amusement, Miss Robinson continued.

"As it turns out, Spode carries a sewing kit and material with him. Unfortunately he did not have a mannequin with him to shape the garment. As such he used his only available means." Miss Robinson now could not hide the smile that had been creeping at the sides of her mouth.

"He used himself?" Jeeves asked with lifted brows.

"Quite. Unfortunately for Spode, the water-works which, I was told, had been acting up since your last visit to Totleigh Towers, was still quite a concern. Apparently when the pipes began to act up in the kitchen, the cook sounded the alarm and the entire house was asked to vacate the building for fear that the pipes might yet again burst. Further more, a system had been put in place that if such an emergency were to occur Sergeant Oats and the house staff were to immediately grab any individual inside and rush them out that instant. Of course this means that poor Spode was quite in a position."

"Dressed questionably?"

"Ha! He was standing there in the yard with the lot of us wearing a silk-pink slip with lace and his socks!" Wooster burst out.

"That must have been quite a sight, Sir," Jeeves commented with a smile. The picture of the stern dictator in such a get-up was truly an amusing thought.

"That would have been a brilliant end to the weekend if it had been," Miss Robinson smiled at the idea.

"Oh, yes it would have," Wooster sighed as he leaned back in his chair, well satisfied after the repast he had just eaten. After the soup, roast and dessert he was very content.

"Of course the next day was somewhat a disaster." Since it appeared that everyone had finished their desserts, Miss Robinson stood from the table, as did Jeeves being a gentleman.

"Would you like some coffee Jeeves?" she offered.

"Actually, madam, I would much rather I make it. After that splendid meal, its the least I can do."

"Well I could see how much anxiety it caused you just to not be the one serving the meal, so if it will ease you a bit, I'd be delighted. And for entertainment's sake you can watch Bertie do a new trick I taught him."

"Hmm, what?" Bertie said finally noting the two sets of eyes on him.

"Marvellous coffee, Jeeves."

"Your too kind Madam." Jeeves sat with Miss Robinson at the small kitchen table sipping coffee. He had to admit, it was a splendid 'trick'. Bertie Wooster was bent over the sink washing the dishes from their meal.

"You mentioned that things did not turn out as merrily as you hoped Miss Robinson?"

"Oh yes. Well little did Bertie and I know, but they were attempting another wedding that weekend for Roderick Spode and Madeline Basset. Since the engagement was now off, but the wedding still planned for, Sir Basset had come up with a scheme of his own. I say scheme because I was thrown into these plans as one of the main players without knowledge of it."

"I suppose that does make one feel put off towards a person Miss."

"Quite. So come the morning of this wedding which was still happening, un-beknownst to only two people of the house..."

"That would be Migsy and me," Bertie called from the sink still attempting to be part of the conversation.

"On the day, we were abducted separately and forced to wear wedding attire that had not been intended for our sizes and then thrown down an isle."

"It was God awful Jeeves! I was wearing Spodes groom get-up. Can you believe that he chose shorts as part of the outfit!" Bertie exclaimed.

"I can Sir."

"Well as much as things were not going in our favour, the unexpected worked in our favour. I was wearing Madeline's dress, which naturally meant it was far too tight for my build. Half way down the isle, the fact that I could not breath sufficiently in the dress caught up with me and I ended up fainting right where I had placed my last step."

"My goodness, Madam," Jeeves said adjusting himself in his seat, since he was perched near the edge of it and dangerously close to slipping off. Hearing the near miss of his Master becoming a married man was a bit much for him to take.

"Fortunately without a bride the wedding was called off to a later date," Wooster finished off the story. "Migsy and I escaped back to London and then announced that although we were still in love we had separated as the gods had given us a sign that the moment was not appropriate for our love and all that good tosh."

"A most exciting weekend indeed Sir," Jeeves agreed, thoroughly grateful nothing irrecoverable had occurred in his absence.

"Highly. Well I should be off." Miss Robinson stood up, Jeeves followed.

"Oh must you really Migsy?" Bertie protested now soaking from dish water.

"Yes it has got quite late." Jeeves held the kitchen door open for the young lady then waited while his soaked master followed still protesting.

"Really! Where has the Migsy I met gone? You used to only get home at four in the A.M."

"Yes, usually that would be the case. But that is, to coin a phrase, when we are on the town. Not in the case of inconveniencing your valet and to be honest Bertie darling, you really are not dressed for a night out."

"Yes, well," Bertie threw his arms up in defeat and exasperation.

"Night then Bertie. And it was lovely to finally meet you Mister Jeeves," Miss Robinson waved at Bertie since he was in no condition to give a handshake or peck-on-the-cheek, and shook Jeeves' hand with a bright smile while taking her wrap and handbag then exited the apartment.

"So, Jeeves, what do you think?"

"Think, Sir?"

"Yes, Jeeves. Think? Of Migsy?"

"Miss Robinson is a very charming young woman Sir."

"Yes isn't she just." Bertram Wooster stood with his fisted hands on his hips rocking on the balls of his feet with joy.

But despite his joy he did not miss the slight change in Jeeves' features.

"By God Jeeves!"

"Sir?"

"You don't like Migsy at all."

"Not at all Sir. I find her quite an interesting woman."

"No, no! You do not Jeeves. I know that tone of yours all too well! It is the very same tone you use when I buy a new hat you don't fancy or when I grow a mustachio!"

"I'm sorry you think that Sir."

"Well, out with it Jeeves. What is wrong with her?"

"Nothing Sir. I merely got the impression that she is a very sought after woman."

"Well she is Jeeves! With a face and mind like that she is bound to be on popular demand. But, what I don't understand is how that's a bad thing Jeeves?"

"Well Sir, were you to really marry the young woman, it may become troublesome for you to keep other men at bay, Sir."

"Marry! Good Lord Jeeves! No, no. Migsy and I have no intention of getting marriage. The whole things was just a cover. We are I suppose, each others safety plan. That is all."

"Oh. I'm relieved then Sir."

"Well, now Jeeves! I say that is jolly rude of you! Whether in fact Migsy and I plan to be betrothed or not, the fact is Migsy would be a lovely lady to be betrothed to. I nearly was for all of three minutes, and then again for two days all were they a pretence. And I quite enjoyed being rejected and falsely engaged to her."

"Forgive me Sir. It was not my place."

"Yes well Jeeves. You will just have to grow to like Migsy because her and I have become jolly good friends and I expect to have her over to visit more often."

"I see Sir."

"Yes, well... I'm going to go change."

Jeeves gave an audible sigh as he entered the kitchen. It was not something a gentleman did, but given the circumstances he felt the headache that had been building up during dinner may grow in strength if he did not.

He had indeed feared that Miss Robinson would have a governing effect on his Master and it appeared his fears were realised. He could not blame his Master for being mesmerised by the beauty but he had seen the the past that beauty comes with certain traits or a past that can only bring terror to a man of Bertram Woosters class.

As it seemed that Miss Robinson would be around for a while, Jeeves would take it upon himself to research the woman thoroughly in the event that the situation or relationship between his Master and the lady turn sour, he would have the means to keep his Master unscathed.

Despite all this, Jeeves still had to wonder as he observed the clean dishes and sink that Bertie Wooster of all people had done, if maybe there was something positive in Miss Robinson entering his Master's life.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
